Double Homicide
by Nora9112
Summary: Draco is a PI and has to solve two suicides, He knows they are homicides but he needs proof that Ginny and a few others didn't commit suicide. I suck at summeries


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are J.k. Rowling and the Plot, well most of it comes from a song called Whiskey Lullaby.  
  
A/N: HI peeps. I got a new story. Ha ha. This is something new and by the end of this story I know I'm going to be kicking myself because I'm going to make one of my fav characters the bad guy. And no Draco is the good guy, he will always be good guy in all of my stories so all you Draco haters out there, Kiss my ass.  
  
Chapter 1: Suicide  
  
Draco walked into his office on Monday morning like he always did; today was like every other day of the week.  
  
Right after Hogwarts Draco decided he wanted to actually do something interesting with his life so when his father was sent to Azkaban and his mother to an insane asylum, he wanted a little control over things that go on. That was when he became a PI for Muggles and Wizards alike.  
  
He also married the sweetest person you'll ever meet, Ginny Weasley, last name now Malfoy. He refused to change his name to Weasley not that he had anything against the family now considering he's now apart of it but he just liked Malfoy, it still gave him power over some people.  
  
Ginny stayed home most of the time and wrote editorials for the Daily Prophet. She didn't go out that much now that she was 5 months pregnant; something she didn't tell Draco until 2 months ago. He had sensed something was up but didn't know what.  
  
Ginny was worried that he would want her to give it up because he had told her many times before that he didn't want children. But he was actually excited about it, that only thing he worried about was if he was going to turn out like his father, something he strived not to do. He didn't want to screw the kids like over like his father had done to him.  
  
After he had talked to Ginny and her mum and father about it, he was a little more relaxed and was waiting now for the joyous day.  
  
He smiled as he walked past his secretary. "Goodmorning Diane." He approached the desk and leaned over it. "Any calls or appointments yet?"  
  
"Actually you have an appointment with Hermione Weasley in an hour." She handed him some paper work. "And these need to be filled out and signed. When your done with them, give them back to me and I'll file them for you."  
  
"Thanks." He strolled over to his office and stopped just before the threshold. "What time is that appointment? And please tell me Ron isn't coming." Draco growled Ron's name. He despised Draco ever since Hogwarts, not like marrying his little sister helped strengthen their "Friendship".  
  
Diane looked in her little white booklet. "Umm..." She paused for a moment while she looked. "Actually in about 10 minutes." Closing the little book she looked at him. "Would you like me to inform you when they arrive or just send them in?"  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose. "Just send them in."  
  
Sighing he closed his door and walked to his desk. He set the paperwork down. He hated Paperwork but who didn't? It came with the job so it had to be done.  
  
He looked at the picture that was beside his desk.  
  
Smiling he picked it up.  
  
It was their wedding day, everyone was smiling a throwing rice. Of course if you looked closely into the backround, Ron was scowling standing there in his tux. Nobody could've ruined that day for him, not even Ron.  
  
He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" He said as he straightened himself.  
  
Hermione peeked her head in and smiled. "I know we're about 4 minutes early but I hate being late."  
  
Draco wanted to groan when she said we. That could only mean Ron was with her, just the person to start an argument with today when he was in the finest of moods. "That's fine." Draco stood. "Please, come in and sit down and we'll get right to work."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and lead them both to the two recliners in front of the desk.  
  
"So how can I be of service?" Draco asked in a All-business tone of voice.  
  
"We would like your help to find Harry. Ron won't admit that we need help but Harry has been missing for sometime now and I'm getting very worried, it seems like we've looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found." Hermione said squeezing Ron's hand for either support or to warn him to be quiet, Draco wasn't sure.  
  
Potter wouldn't just disappear, something was defiantly wrong. "When did you last see him? Do you know the time and date?"  
  
"About 2 weeks ago, umm... March 2nd I believe it was." Her eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry but I miss him and He told us he was going to be over because we hadn't seen each other in so long but he never showed up."  
  
"Here." Draco handed her a tissue. "March 2nd?" He took out a notepad and started to jot things down. "Did he seem or say something was wrong when he talked to you?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary. I can't think of why he would do this." Her eyes got big and focused on Draco's. "Do you think he's hurt?"  
  
"I don't know, but I swear I'll find out." Draco gave her a smile hoping to give her a little hope and to stop her blubbering. He hating seeing females cry, males he could deal with but females were a totally different species.  
  
Hermione told Draco all she knew and when she was done with her story, she stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you Draco, how much will this cost?"  
  
Draco smiled again. "Don't worry, this one's on the house. Besides we're family now right. Who charges family?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm going to meet Ginny now and talk to her about the babyroom. I'll see you later." Nodding to Ron she walked out.  
  
Ron stared at Draco. "We don't need your help."  
  
"Hermione thinks so, besides she's always been the smart on out of your little click so I'm going to go with what she thinks. Besides if he's been missing for 2 weeks and his best friends can't find him, you do need help. Are you afraid of asking for help Ron?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Of course not, I just don't want it from you!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Well your wife thinks I'm good enough apparently so your out of luck."  
  
Ron glared and having no other come back stomped out of the office.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down behind the desk again, deciding it's time to get started on the paper work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco absently picked up his phone when it rang an hour later. "Hello?"  
  
"Draco?" Came Hermione's voice from the other side. It sounded like she was fighting to control her tears.  
  
"Yeah, whatcha want?" He asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Draco, You need to come home right away, something's happened to Ginny."  
  
Draco leaped up from the chair the moment she said happened and Ginny. "What happened?" He demanded.  
  
"Just come home." Hermione hang up.  
  
Draco ran out of his office, grabbed his jacket off of the rack. Went over to Diane and told her to hold all his calls until tomorrow; he was going home for the rest of the day.  
  
He went to the fireplace and used Floo Powder.  
  
When he arrived in his fireplace at home, a bunch of cops were scattered all over putting tape around his bedroom and the outside of his house.  
  
He ran over to where Hermione was sitting on the couch. "What happened? Where's Ginny!" He yelled franticly.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down next to her. "Draco, Ginny's dead."  
  
Draco felt his heart shatter. "How?" Somehow he managed to speak.  
  
"According to the police, She commited Suicide."  
  
A/N: Well I'm leaving it here. I wanted to say Police and cops because I wanted to and if someone has a problem screw you. Please Review. I personally think it's a pretty good story so far if I do say so myself. 


End file.
